New Years
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: Aria has a surprise for her husband Ezra on New Years. How will he react? One-Shot!


Aria's POV

"Good morning baby." My husband of six months whispers to me.

"Good morning Ezra." I say as I rest my head on his chest.

"Happy New Year's Eve." Ezra says as he strokes my dark hair.

Before I can respond, a wave of nausea rushes through my body. I sprint to the bathroom, and Ezra follows close behind me. I begin to vomit into the toilet, and he holds back my hair as I do so.

"Sweetheart, are you getting sick?" Ezra asks as places his hand over my forehead.

"No, I probably just ate something that didn't agree with my stomach." I say as I give him a reassuring smile.

"You're shivering!" Ezra says concerned.

"This house is freezing, we need to get the heater fixed." I mutter.

"Why don't you lay down?" Ezra asks as he helps me into our comfortable king sized bed.

After I'm under the covers, he wraps several extra blankets over my shivering body before laying down next to me.

"Are you feeling better Ar?" Era asks as he pulls me close to him.

"So much better." I say as I breathe in his delicious scent.

"I made plans to golfing with Hardy this afternoon, but I can stay home and take care of you." Ezra offers.

"That's okay baby, go have fun." I say as I ruffle his curls.

"Do you think that you'll feel well enough to go to my aunt's annual New Year's Eve party?" Ezra asks me.

"Absolutely, I just need a few hours to rest." I say as I give him a kiss on the lips.

"We're going to have such a great year!" Ezra exclaims.

"I hope you're right." I say with a chuckle.

"Of course I'm right! We're both young, and have no responsibilities! All I have to worry about is taking care of my beautiful princess." Ezra says with one of his charming boyish smiles.

I force a smile, and try to mask my uneasiness.

"Is everything okay darling? You seem tense." Ezra says as he rubs my back gently.

"I'm just hungry." I say as I rub my stomach.

"I'll make pancakes." Ezra says as he rushes out of bed.

"Can you put blueberries in them?" I ask my husband hopefully.

"Of course." He says with a nod.

"Love you babe." I tell him truthfully.

"I love you too." He says as he walks out of the bedroom.

Line Break

I sit in my living room and watch a cheesy chick flick as I gobble down a bag of popcorn. Ezra left with Hardy about half an hour ago, and I have some time to kill before he gets back. I pause the TV when my phone begins to ring, and smile when I realize that Ella is calling me.

"Hey Momma." I say when I answer the phone.

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" She asks me.

"Fine, other than the morning sickness." I say with a chuckle.

"Have you told Ezra about the pregnancy?" My mom asks cautiously.

Before I can come up with a response, I burst into tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" My mom asks concerned.

"We've only been married for six months, and I don't know how Ezra will react." I confess.

"Ezra loves you, and I'm sure he'll take good care of you and the baby." Ella assures me.

"I know he will, I'm just worried that he won't be happy about the news." I confess.

"Why wouldn't he be happy?" Ella asks me.

"This morning he was telling me how happy he is that we don't have any responsibilities." I say with a sigh.

"Having a baby to take care of is a big responsibility, but it's definitely worth it." Ella says softly.

"Thanks Mom, I love you." I tell her truthfully.

"I love you too." She says as she hangs up the phone.

Ezra's POV

Hardy and I walk into a small restaurant on Time Square and take a seat on the balcony.

"I think I'll get a burger." I say as I glance at the menu.

"I haven't seen you eat one of those since you and Aria got married." He says with a chuckle.

"Aria hates when I eat meat in front of her." I explain.

"Why? Because she's practically a vegan?" Hardy asks amused.

"Because she worries about my health." I tell him.

"This is why I could never have a wife." Hardy says as he shakes his head.

I laugh along with Hardy, but my mind is elsewhere.

"Ezra, what's going on with you? I feel like you're not here, even though you're sitting right in front of me." Hardy says as he slams his beer down.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I confess.

"Like what?" Hardy asks curiously.

"I really want to have a baby with Aria." I say as I avoid eye contact.

"Dude, that's awesome! I better be the godfather." Hardy says happily.

"I haven't talked to Aria about it yet." I say with a sigh.

"Why?" He asks confused.

"We've only been married for six months, and she just turned twenty-two. I don't want to push her to hard." I tell him truthfully.

"It won't hurt to ask her." Hardy says with a shrug.

"I suppose you're right." I say after thinking about it for a minute.

"Also buy her expensive jewelry, women can't say no when you do that." Hardy tells me seriously.

Line Break

I walk into my house and see Aria sleeping soundly on our couch. I lay down next to Aria and kiss her forehead lovingly.

"Are you feeling better sweetheart?" I ask as her hazel eyes flutter open.

"mmhhhh." She mutters sleepily.

"I take that as a yes." I say with a chuckle.

"When do we have to leave?" Aria asks with a yawn.

"About an hour." I say as I look at my watch.

"Ezra Fitz! You need to give me more time to get ready." Aria says as she scurries off the couch.

"I don't understand why it takes more than an hour for you to put a dress on." I say with a chuckle.

"I also need to style my hair and touch up my make-up." She tells me.

"You don't need make-up, you're beautiful without it." I tell her truthfully.

Aria rolls her eyes and walks into the bedroom.

About forty-five minutes later, Aria walks back into the room in a tight red dress and black stilettos.

"Do you like it?" Aria asks me shyly.

"No." I say as I shake my head.

"Oh." Aria says as her face falls.

"I love it!" I say as I pick her up and spin her around.

"You're such a dork." She says with a small laugh.

"Maybe, but I'm your dork." I say with a goofy smile.

Aria's POV

Ezra and I arrive at the party at around six o'clock. His aunt's house is packed with people, and full of commotion. I feel guilty about keeping my pregnancy from Ezra, and I don't think that I can do it any longer.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private?" I ask Ezra hopefully.

"Sure." Ezra says as he takes my hand and leads me to a quiet rose garden.

"I have something to tell you." I say nervously.

"So do I." Ezra tells me.

"You can go first." I offer.

"No, ladies first." Ezra says as he shakes his head.

"I-I'm pregnant." I say as I stare at my husband.

A look of shock washes over Ezra's face, and then he starts to laugh hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask him confused.

"Because this has to be a joke!" He exclaims.

"I-it isn't a joke." I say as tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"I don't believe this." Ezra says as his face turns serious.

Anger and frustration fills my body, and before I can stop myself, I slap Ezra across the face forcefully.

"Aria what the Hell!?" Ezra says a clutches his swelling cheek.

"You have no right to be upset with me! You're the one who doesn't like to use condoms!" I scream furiously.

"Upset? Honey, this is wonderful news!" Ezra says as he pulls me in for a hug.

His loving action causes me to start crying hysterically.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asks me concerned.

"I-I wasn't sure if you'd be happy about the baby. When you started laughing it freaked me out." I confess.

"I was laughing because I was going to ask you if you wanted to get pregnant. I even bought you a necklace." Ezra says as he hands me a beautiful sapphire necklace.

"It's beautiful." I say with a sniffle.

"So are you." Ezra says with a smile.

"I love you so much!" I say before kissing his cheek gently.

"I love you and our baby." Ezra says as he bends down and kisses my stomach.

"I'm so happy Ezra." I say truthfully.

"I am too. This is a great way to start the new year." Ezra says as a smile covers his face.

I respond by leaning in and kissing Ezra passionately.

"Are you hungry? Don't pregnant women eat a lot?" Ezra asks as he breaks the kiss.

"Yes, but I'm good for now." I say as I rest my head on his chest.

"Happy New Year baby." Ezra says before kissing my forehead.

"Happy New Year Ezra." I say with a smile.

**What did you think? Please review and tell my your thoughts. Happy New Year, I hope 2014 treats you well :).**


End file.
